


A Feudal Fairytale: Remix

by Sugarlock



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 21:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarlock/pseuds/Sugarlock
Summary: What if Kagome found Sesshomaru pinned to the tree instead of Inuyasha? This is their journey.





	A Feudal Fairytale: Remix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the characters in the show.

Chapter One: 

 

The smell of blood and embers burned his nose and twisted his already tumultuous belly. He had to get there in time. He had to! He couldn’t let yet another of his kin be brought down by a human woman. He had warned the boy on multiple occasions about coexisting with the human- a miko at that! But the fool merely waved his warnings off. Powerful legs carried him as quickly as his muscles would take him. He was closing in fast, he could smell his brother’s mixed blood. The trees zipped past him in a blur as scarlet red and snow white came in to view.

The whelp was running from something; Sesshomaru could sense the power of the jewel that his brother carried clutched in his claws. He could also see the arrow trained on his younger brother’s fleeing form. Suddenly that damnable woman’s voice cut through the air, clear and filled with vicious fury, and malice.

“Die, Inuyasha!” The arrow was let loose. The hanyou froze at the sound of his name! The fool! With a final burst of youkai, Sesshomaru propelled himself forward, slamming his larger frame into his brother’s, throwing him out of the path of the flying arrow. But there was no time for him, he felt the sharp pain as the arrow pierced his chest, clean through his bone armor. He felt the tip tear through muscle and organ, grazing bone before exiting his back and embedding itself into the tree behind him with a jolt. The rough bark scraped his skin through his kimono. No! He could not be bested by a human, not like this! As he watched the miko wobble closer to him through blurry eyes, he tried to summon the last of his energy to slaughter the wretch once and for all. But it would not be. His energy was gone, sealed away by the magic slowly overtaking his body. Darkness was creeping in from the corners of his vision. There was nothing that he could do.

He would die here and there was nothing that he could do! His arm, that he had outstretched toward her, dropped heavily to his side as the darkness overtook him. The sounds around him slowly faded to muddled murmurs, then nothing…

Inuyasha watched in morbid terror as his older brother slowly lost consciousness and faded before his very eyes. Kikyo’s arrow had done that to a fully fledged youkai like Sesshomaru. He looked to the woman he had come to love as she limped over to him, still holding her bow. His throat felt like it had swollen shut, he could barely speak as she trained yet another arrow on him.

“Kikyo...You...I thought….” He wheezed out, his tongue felt like a stone in his mouth. The miko pulled the bowstring taut, her cold brown glare piercing his heart like a blade.

“Get out of here, Inuyasha. I never want to see filth like you ever again.” Her words dragged the blade in his heart down to his belly. He felt the jewel slip from his limp grasp before he began to back away from the scene; one step, then another, then another before he whirled around and broke into a sprint, running from the clearing as fast as his muscles would take him.

Kikyo stumbled to the fallen jewel, her bow dropping from her grasp as she gripped her wounded shoulder. She dropped to her knees in front of the cursed thing, grasping it in her pale hand. 

“Sister Kikyo!” She looked up at the sound of her younger sister’s voice, “What happened to you?!”

The older miko could hardly muster a smile for the child through the haze of pain and blood loss. “Kaede….I’m not long for this world.” She drew in another shaky breath before continuing, “Here. Take the Shikon No Tama. Burn it with my body.” She gasped, death’s cold grasp clutching her weakened heart. 

“It cannot get into the wrong hands…” She felt her body begin to fall, heard the shrill cry of her name as she was consumed by the darkness….

 

~~ Tokyo 1997- Sunset Shrine~~

“And so Kagome, we sell these replicas of the legendary Shikon No Tama. This jewel has been in our family for generations!” The girl in question, Kagome, could only listen as her grandfather retold the story for possibly the millionth time, holding up a small blue glass ball attached to a wooden label that read the jewel’s name.

She tilted her head as she eyed the bobble, “And we sell these little glass marbles?” she asked skeptically as she played with the family cat, Buyo. Kagome watched the obese feline reach and swat at the little blue bobble that she held as her grandfather began to speak yet again. She didn’t have the heart to tell the old man that she had heard the stories countless times since she was a child. She figured that she would let him have his day.

Speaking of which. She clapped her hands together suddenly, startling the cat and her grandfather, a wide smile spreading across her face. “Oh! That’s right. Do you remember what tomorrow is, Grandpa?” She tried to hold in a squeal when a sly smile cracked the older Higurashi’s wrinkled features.

“But of course I remembered my lovely granddaughter’s birthday!” he said, reaching behind him and pulling out a pink wrapped box. Kagome shrieked in delight, reaching for the proffered gift. She quickly snatched it from him and tore at the thin paper.

“I can’t wait to see what-” She stopped short, when she saw a mummified reptilian foot resting in the tissue paper in the box. “What is this…?” She picked up the appendage, eyeing the leathery skin in horror. 

Kagome watched as the sly grin on her grandfather’s grew wider as it always did when he was about to launch himself into another explanation. She caught a glimpse of Buyo eyeing the thing in her hand like it was the best dish he had ever seen in his life. The feline would be drooling if he could. Absently, she wondered if cats could, in fact, drool.

“That, Kagome, is the dried foot of a Kappa. It is thought to-” Kagome had heard enough. Decision made, she offered the Kappa foot to Buyo.

“Here, Buyo. Food.” She watched as the cat gingerly grabbed the appendage from her hand before waddling away. She heard her grandfather’s sharp intake of breath followed by a very over dramatic show of crying over her disregard for his gift to her. She sighed in an attempt to calm her rising temper. 

“Geez, Jii-san. I’m fifteen years old now! A lizard foot isn’t exactly something to give to a girl!” With that she stood, smiling despite her ire. “Come on. I think Mama should be done with dinner.” She helped the old man up from his kneeling position on the floor before turning and walking out of the old storehouse. This is how it has always been for me, she thought as she walked toward the house. Her entire childhood had been filled with stories passed down through many generations. The shrine itself had been a part of her family for as long as the stories existed, passed down to each generation of Houshi and Miko. Though like any oral telling of a history, the stories had to have been distorted one way or another. Kagome highly doubted that any demons or magical beings could have existed at any point in time. 

She stopped in front of the sacred tree, looking up into the lush green foliage. But what if all of those stories that Gramps told were all true…. Maybe…. Kagome shook the thoughts from her head. It was too ridiculous of a notion to carry or even muse. Youkai, Magic. All of those things were just fairy tales. 

The fifteen-year-old sighed, stretching her arms out over her head, satisfied when she felt a satisfactory pop along the vertebrae of her spine. There was no time for all of this nonsense! Adjusting the dark blue sweater that she wore, she walked into the house to help her mother in the kitchen. 

It wasn’t very long before they were all seated at the table, listening to the old man begin to spout out the origins of the vegetables that they ate. She simply watched him as she nibbled her food. “Let me guess. They were donations from a shrine visitor.” She mused, taking another bite out of her bowl. She heard her mother giggle as her grandfather’s explanation fell short….

 

~The Next Day~

Kagome woke up the next morning, ready and raring to go. She quickly got dressed in her school uniform, a white and green sailor shirt with the matching green pleated short skirt, before running down the stairs to the kitchen to grab some breakfast. She all but inhaled her meal before standing and running for the door to put her shoes on. 

“I’m off!” She called behind her as she ran toward the stairs of the shrine to be on her way to school. The ninth grader stopped short when she noticed the door to the old well house ajar, her little brother Sota standing in the threshold, holding the cat’s food bowl. 

“You know you aren’t supposed to be playing here. What are you doing?” rolling her eyes when the third grader nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of her voice, she approached him. 

“It’s Buyo. I think he’s at the bottom….” Sota squeaked out, looking up at his older sister with pleading eyes. Kagome crouched next to him, looking down at the old sealed well. 

“So? Be a man and go down and get him.” She chirped before looking at her brother with a sidelong glance. “What? Are you too scared?” His expression would have made her laugh on any other day had she not been on her way to school. A sudden scratching echoed from within the well house, prompting Sota to jump back a few feet, ready to bolt. 

“There’s something down there!” Kagome rolled her eyes again before standing and and shooting her sibling a sidelong glare. 

“Yeah. The cat.” That being said, she began walking down the old wooden steps “Fine. I’ll get him. You stay here, ya scaredy-cat.” She shot behind her as she descended the steps, stopping right in front of the well. Her brows drew close together when she realized something rather unsettling- the scratching was coming from within the well itself. But that couldn’t be...Could it? She took a tentative step closer to the dry well. The thing had been sealed for as long as she could remember. What on earth could have gotten trapped in there? A sudden brush against her ankle had her jumping back, a scream wrenching itself from her throat. She glared at the pudgy feline that looked up at her with a questioning tilt of his head. 

Stupid cat! Picking him up and turning to her younger brother, who had jumped even further out of the well house, she presented the source of the scratching. It had stopped right before Buyo had brushed her leg. He had to have been the culprit. 

“See, ya big baby?” She called up to Sota. “Nothing to worry about!” No sooner had the words left her lips, a sudden burst of energy surged from the well. Frozen in place, she heard the wood splinter and crack behind her before she felt hands grabbing her, pulling her into the depths of the dry well. She heard her brother’s cries for her, but she couldn’t answer. Her voice had utterly abandoned her. A sea of purple and lights surrounded her and she was suddenly very aware of the two willowy hands clasping her face and turning her to come face to face with possibly the most terrifying thing she had ever seen.

A woman? No. The thing that had her had the torso and face of a woman with six long, spidery arms and the long lower body of a centipede. She watched as flesh returned to bleached white bones. What was going on?! Kagome felt her skin crawl when the creature began to speak, her voice both feminine and raspy.

“Yeesssssss! The Jewel!” The creature hissed out, her eyes closing in pure ecstasy, “I can feel my strength returning!” Her cold, black eyes trained on Kagome.

“I can feel my power returning! Give it to me!” The creature ran her long inhuman tongue along Kagome’s cheek and the fifteen year old finally found the strength to speak. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” She cried out, struggling against the monster’s vice-like hold on her. She managed to wiggle out of the hands grasping her, “Let me GO!” thrusting her hand into the woman’s face, she watched as a pink light erupted and burned the flesh on the beast. The creature let her go with an anguished wail.

“No! The jewel shall be mine!” She shrieked as she disappeared into the sea of purple. Kagome could feel the pull of gravity return to her limbs as she floated down to the very bottom, stumbling onto her hands and knees. Giving her lungs and heart time to level out, she began to survey her surroundings. 

She was in the well.

Had it all been a dream? Maybe she hit her head on the way down. She silently mused all rational possibilities, clutching her arm, when her eyes fell on the dismembered arm beside her. Okay, definitely not a dream! She stood, brushing off her knees. First thing’s first: get out of the well. Taking a deep breath, she called up to her brother. 

“Sota! Get grandpa!” a few moments went by and she got no answer. Little twerp probably ran away! With a grimace, she called again. Still no answer. With yet another resigned sigh she grasped the thick vines along the walls of the well, hoisting herself up carefully foot by foot. 

“Just wait until I get my hands on that little…” She trailed off as a white butterfly fluttered into her line of sight. She watched it for a few moments before she shook the thoughts from her head and continued to climb up. She let out a triumphant cry when she reached the top, hoisting herself over the lip of the well. Her victory, however, was short lived when she took in her surroundings. She was in a lush green clearing, no buildings around her, just vibrant green forests circling her. 

“Where am I…?” She mused to herself, “I remember falling down the well at the shrine….But…” She had pulled herself up during her monologue, and was sitting on the well’s lip now, trying to soak in exactly what she was seeing. This could not be right. The shrine was gone! In its place was foliage and wildlife.

“Jii-chan! Mama!” She called out. No answer. “Jii-chan! Mama!” Still nothing. She looked around her for anything even remotely familiar. Her mother had always told her to do that in the event that she got lost. But this wasn’t Tokyo. It could not be. A relieved cry jumped from her throat when her gaze fell upon the towering form of the Goshinboku. Her legs began to move of their own accord, her feet carrying her through the thick foliage of the forest.

If the tree is here then that must mean I’m close to home! She burst through the clearing, pushing past the bushes, only to stop short when the tree came into sight. “A boy?” There wrapped in thick roots that jutted from the base of the tree itself was a boy, seemingly asleep, pinned to the tree by a weathered arrow. She took in the long flowing silver mane that floated gently in the light breeze, watched as it brushed against the alabaster skin on his face. Unable to smother her curiosity, she climbed up the thickest root to take a closer look at his face. 

Are these tattoos…? Two magenta stripes graced each pale cheek, curving over the high cheekbones. Absently her hand reached up to brush her fingers along the violet crescent moon on the boy’s brow. The skin was slightly raised, the texture rough in contrast to the smooth texture of his unmarred skin. Heaving a heavy sigh, her arms dropped to her sides

“Glad I got that out of my system.” How utterly embarrassing! She was lost in Gods know where and here she was getting all handsy with a complete, unconscious, stranger! A rough voice suddenly wrenched her from her musings and all she could was turn around to get a look at the intruders before she froze in place.

“You there!” A gruff voice barked out, breaking the silence. What was going on!? Kagome didn’t have time to ponder exactly what was happening before arrows were flying toward her. She threw herself against the bound man’s chest, covering his flank and neck. Her eyes screwed shut as the arrows embedded themselves into the trunk around them……

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Kagome struggled with the knots binding her wrists and ankles. Just what was going on!? No sooner had she gotten to this strange world had she found a strange man pinned to a tree and gotten captured by arrow wielding men wearing top knots and kimonos! She seemed to be in a village by the looks of all of the people currently surrounding her and ogling her like she was some sort of monster. Children cowered behind their mothers and the women whispered word of her being a witch or a kitsune.

‘Top knots’ Her cerulean gaze swept over the crowd. ‘Top knot. Top knot.’ Just where was she for everyone to be dressed like they were straight out of her history book? Her thoughts halted as the crowd parted way to allow an old woman dressed in traditional miko garments carrying a bowl of unknown contents to pass. Her eyes stayed on the short woman as she approached her.

‘Great. Another weirdo.’ Her thoughts were stalled when the woman suddenly reached into the bowl and threw what Kagome now knew as salt onto her.

“Demon begone!” The old miko wheezed out. Moments passed and all Kagome could do was glare up from her position. 

“What’s the big idea?!” Her only answer was the old woman grabbing hold of her face, turning it to the right and then the left.

“Strange...Ye were not affected by the purifying salts, yet ye hold a striking resemblance to my late sister Kikyo…” The old miko mused as she examined Kagome’s face.

‘Why you!’ Kagome’s ire rose further as she was manhandled by withered but strong hands.

After a few moments the old miko backed away, her expression perplexed.

“Ye are human.”


End file.
